


Right Kind of Chemistry

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Both have girlfriends, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Shounen-ai, Slash, but neither care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Argo II arrives to pick up Percy and the Romans, Jason expects to head straight into a conflict with Piper, since his old girlfriend Reyna will be there too. He does not expect Percy Jackson though, who throws everything he ever thought overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Kind of Chemistry

Title: Right Kind of Chemistry – Like An Atomic Explosion

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; loosely after Son of Neptune

Disclaimer : All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed. 

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff

Main Pairing: Jasercy

Side Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Jason/Piper

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang

Summary: Percy and Jason meet for the first time on board of the Argo II.

 

**Right Kind of Chemistry**

_ Like An Atomic Explosion _

 

He was the hero.

No, they both were the heroes.

The biggest hero of their respective camp, spending the past few months on 'enemy territory' and befriending those they were supposed to despise. Living lives without memories, without those who were important to them in their former – in their _normal_ – lives. Sure, they made friends with those other campers, but they were ripped out of their surroundings, away from everything they knew and constantly being compared to each other, even without knowing their respective other. Always hearing how good and great the other was.

And now they finally met.

They were on board of the Argo II, Annabeth talking animatedly to Percy and Reyna talking to Jason, though both heroes weren't listening to a word their girlfriends – by now former girlfriends? - were saying. No, they were too fixated on each other.

Sky-blue eyes were locked with sea-green ones.

“I... Annabeth, would you excuse me for a second?”, asked the son of Poseidon distracted, pushing her out of his way.

Not hearing whatever she said in protest, he walked up to the blonde hero. There was no need to ask, the other hero understood without words. He mumbled something to the daughter of Bellona and steered towards the black-haired boy. Their eye-contact didn't break as they walked up to the steering-wheel, past Leo, who was busy boasting and explaining everything to Hazel and Frank, who were listening with great interest. The three went silent for a split second, their eyes following the two heroes. So did every other half-blood. It was like the whole crew of the Argo II was focused solemnly on the duo.

It was a dangerous combination after all.

The son of Jupiter and the son of Poseidon – not only were they from different aspects of the gods, but also the only living sons of thosee most powerful gods.

It was like watching two atomic bombs going off in slow motion and everyone was silently asking themselves which one would cause more destruction.

But those bombs went off in a different way than anyone would have anticipated.

They went to a secluded area of the ship, far off from all the prying eyes. Closing the door behind them, the son of Poseidon turned around slowly. His eyes went back to the blue orbs of the younger demi-god and the sky and the ocean met once again.

Percy opened his mouth as if to say something, but every word died on the tip of his tongue. The moment the black-haired teen opened his mouth for the second time, he didn't get the chance to close it again. Firm lips were pressed against his own, hands fisting his hair and pressing him against a firm chest. The son of Poseidon yelped in slight surprise before deepening the kiss. The chemistry between them had been undeniable for both of them. Percy pressed his hands against the other's chest and brought some space between them.

“I'm Percy”, was the first thing that came to his mind.

Jason laughed loudly and shook his head slightly.

“I know”, chuckled the son of Jupiter.

Sea-green eyes were rolled in slight annoyance. “I know that you know, but I thought it would be polite to introduce each other before we...”

The son of Poseidon stopped and a deep blush spread over his cheeks at the words he had nearly spoken. He shook his head in disbelieve. Never before had he felt anything comparable. They had just... clicked. They were two sides of the same coin.

“Before we?”, smirked the blonde and tilted his head.

His hands wandered down the sides of the older demi-god until they rested on top of the other hero's ass, slowly and tenderly caressing it.

“I'm Jason, it's nice meeting you”, grinned the blonde. “Enough introductions? Can we continue now? Pretty please?”

Now it was Percy's turn to laugh softly and shake his head. Instead of regarding the question with an answer though, he just tilted his head up and pressed his lips against Jason's in another heated and passionate kiss. He guided them through the room until they bumped into a table. With one swift move, he cleaned off the table, glasses and plates scattering on the floor. Jason's grip on his ass tightened as the son of Jupiter lifted him up onto the flat surface.

“You know our... girlfriends are going to kill us, right?”, whispered Percy, his fingers tracing down the blonde's chest until they caught the hem of the orange shirt.

“You have nothing to complain”, snorted the Roman half-blood, helping the other to get rid of his shirt and then moving on to remove the purple shirt that stood between him and his prize. “You only got one nagging girl. I have two of them.”

“Two? Why, much competition for me then”, hummed Percy intrigued.

“No”, disagreed the blue-eyed half-blood fast. “No competition for _you_.”

The Greek demi-god smirked and started working at the button on Jason's jeans. A spark of electricity went up his arm and he shuddered in mild pleasure. Yes, the chemistry between them was more than right.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
